


better things are here with you

by sign_from_god_complex



Series: I'm here with you [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, he can never do anything by halves, it's always gotta be the most verbose dramatic love confession possible, seriously the boy is a disaster, though. to be fair. that is exactly what logan deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sign_from_god_complex/pseuds/sign_from_god_complex
Summary: Despite the objective truth of the statement, Logan was still not convinced that that was the whole story.Whether it was intuition, his embarrassingly extensive knowledge of Roman’s behaviours and mannerisms or Logan simply reading far too many Agatha Christie novels, the fact still remained: Roman was lying.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I'm here with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	better things are here with you

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Quick mention of very minor burns.

“Do you not have better things to be doing?" 

Logan raised an eyebrow, looking away from his novel to see Roman attempting to squirm his head into his lap—rather unsuccessfully considering that is where Logan’s book currently resided.

It was not the first time Roman had demanded his attention today. He’d already burnt his hand on the oven whilst attempting to make lunch—fortunately, the burns were only superficial and he’d recovered fairly quickly—on top of both getting trapped looking for _something_ under the couch and colliding directly into Logan in the hall, sending papers flying everywhere.

In conclusion, Roman had been particularly trying that afternoon and Logan had no clue as to why.

"Better than bothering you?” Roman replied with a wolfish grin that definitely didn’t make Logan’s heart turn over in his chest, “Never.”

He seemed to have momentarily given up on his attempts to invade Logan’s personal space, instead resting his head on the couch cushion beneath him, his legs thrown over the side.

It didn’t seem a very comfortable position to be in when taking into account Roman’s height but then, all his roommates had a tendency to sit in rather odd positions. Whenever Logan inquired as to why they didn’t simply sit like regular human beings he got some indecipherable comment about gay culture and as such he’d long since stopped asking.

He closed his book, making a mental note of his place before setting it on the coffee table in front of them.

“Was there something you required, Roman? You’ve been notably…” Logan searched around for a moment for the correct word, “…disruptive this evening. If I didn’t know better I would say that Remus had come to take your place—however, I’m also well aware that your brother is somehow even less subtle than you are.”

The expression that took over Roman’s face seemed appropriately caught out. “Oh! Um…”

He scrambled around on the couch for a moment, trying to turn himself around so he was sitting upright. Once he’d finally settled, wide eyes and a hesitant smile on his face, Logan was almost certain there was more to this than Roman simply bothering him for amusement—something that had remained perfectly plausible until now.

“Well, you know… it gets lonely without the other two around! I’m used to hearing Patton giggling at something or Virgil… well, Virgil doesn’t really make a whole lot of noise, I suppose, but he’s always _there_. And now they’re not.” He scratched at the back of his neck, mostly avoiding Logan’s gaze. “‘s just weird.”

It was true that the flat had gotten a lot quieter since Virgil and Patton had left on vacation earlier that month.

It was something Virgil had been planning in secret for weeks and weeks before revealing it, knowing that Patton appreciated surprises just as much as Virgil disliked them. He’d been coordinating with Roman and Logan too, considering Roman and Patton were generally considered the closest platonic pairing amongst the four and Logan had a better sense of budgeting than Virgil could even dream of having.

Patton had been delighted, Virgil had been delighted by association—or as delighted as he allowed himself to be in front of the rest of them, anyway—and the two of them had set off, leaving the apartment to Logan and Roman.

Still, though, Logan was not convinced that that was the whole story. Whether it was intuition, his embarrassingly extensive knowledge of Roman’s behaviours and mannerisms or Logan simply reading _far_ too many Agatha Christie novels, the fact still remained: Roman was lying.

Despite his reputation, Logan was _not_ heartless—and when it came to Roman, even less so. If something was bothering one of his friends, Logan wanted to know what.

“And that’s all?” he questioned dubiously.

Roman nodded his head vigorously. “That’s all! Anyway, I think I should be getting back to-”

“Forgive me if I don’t entirely believe you, Roman,” Logan interrupted, stopping Roman dead in his tracks, “If you were simply lonely, why would this behaviour have developed today rather than several weeks ago when Patton and Virgil first left? Why now?”

Roman’s eyes were wide, still frozen in a position of half-risen from the couch. He bit at his bottom lip for a moment before sinking back onto the cushion, far enough away that Logan couldn’t help but notice the absence of warmth beside him.

“Well… it’s Patton and Virgil’s three year anniversary tomorrow.”

Logan blinked. “Yes, I am aware.”

Ducking his head suddenly, Roman’s whole face alighted with a blush Logan had never previously seen from him, colouring his cheeks in beautiful shades of pink and red.

Roman was not easily flustered. He was a rather extensive flirt—a fact that Logan attempted not to be frustrated by—and tended to give as good as he got, shooting back line after line and laughing when any were particularly corny.

In fact, his blushes were considerably more likely to be caused by embarrassment, yet years of living with Remus had given him a rather high tolerance when it came to being ashamed—when your brother has already been thrown out of the aquarium for loudly describing how he was going to have sex with a fish, it feels like not much else you do can compare.

Logan wasn’t going to claim that Roman’s behaviour was completely outlandish, however, it was most definitely something to take note of.

Roman mumbled something under his breath, raising his eyes to meet Logan’s with a somewhat vulnerable look.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Logan admitted carefully.

Roman’s expression became pained for a moment.

“I just-” He cut himself off with a frustrated yell, jumping up from the couch to pace agitatedly around the room. Logan just watched—quiet and patient, wishing he knew some way to soothe him. “This wasn’t how I wanted to do this!”

“Do _what_ , Roman?”

Roman stopped suddenly, spinning around to look at Logan in a way that he was entirely unfamiliar with. It was something soft and awed, like all the fight Roman held had been drained out of him with Logan’s words and replaced with a quiet sort of wonder, lighting Logan’s chest on fire with his gaze.

Logan was entirely uncertain about what could have caused such a reaction but he was unable to question him as Roman began to speak.

“Do you know the way you scrunch up your nose when you’re thinking? Or the way your eyes light up when we take you out stargazing and it doesn’t seem to matter that it’s a regular event because you display the same kind of astonishment every single month—as if you’re truly seeing the stars for the first time?

“I thought about telling you there, seeing the reflection of the stars in your eyes as I told you how you are worth more than _galaxies_ to me, and how if it were in my power I would gift you every single star in that sky just to see you smile like that forever.”

Roman glided back around the coffee table, perching himself on the edge as he continued to speak.

“I thought about telling you a million times. Every moment you provided some marginally-relevant fact as if it were the most valuable knowledge you’ve ever imparted, every moment you debated me with a passion unmatched and a joy I’m oh so happy to bring, every time you rolled your eyes fondly or stared just a moment too long and blushed as you looked away and every moment that I got the sense that maybe— _maybe_ —you could be thinking about telling me too.

“I had dreams of _wooing_ you, Logan, because you deserve so much more than a rushed confession on the deadline of a dare and it is my own cowardice that has robbed you of that. I only hope you can forgive me.”

 _Roman_ may not be easily flustered but Logan found he most definitely was, especially when it came to attractive men confessing their love for him. He was almost certain his face had never been as red as it was at this exact moment, his lips gently parted and eyes blinking rapidly as he struggled to find something to say.

“I…” Logan trailed off almost immediately, his head abuzz with scraps of sentences with no conclusions. “Oh.”

Roman appeared regretful for a moment and Logan became so keenly aware of the fact that he never wished to cause that expression in Roman ever again. “You don’t have to return my affections, Lo. Goodness knows I don’t deser-”

“You do,” Logan cut in with a kind of assurance he hoped left no room for error or doubt, “Of course, you do. I can’t believe you’d think for even a _moment_ that you are not worth exactly as much to me as I am to you.

“The _idea_ of you claiming yourself unworthy as if you aren’t akin to a supernova—brightening the night sky and lighting everything around it on fire—as if you aren’t a story more interesting than any constellation could possibly hold, rarer than any star shooting across the sky…”

He felt breathless for a moment, gasping from the incredulity colouring his words.

“It’s _absurd_ that you could think you aren’t deserving of love, Roman. Utterly absurd.”

Roman blinked a few times, seemingly processing Logan’s words, before grinning big and bright and gorgeous. There was an entire universe contained in that smile, gifted to Logan in a moment of unbridled joy that he could never be more grateful for.

“Does that mean you feel the same?” Roman asked, hope tinting his words.

Logan softened, the edges of his mouth quirking up in a way he wouldn’t have been able to repress even if he’d wanted to. “Ye-”

He barely managed to get through his confession before Roman was springing forward, pinning Logan back against the couch and pressing their lips together. It was hot and overwhelming and so very Roman, and Logan did nothing but soak it in—returning the kiss with, while not as much frenzy, just as much affection.

As they broke the kiss, returning to blinding smiles and soft gazes, Logan couldn’t help but realise that Roman had found a way into his lap after all.

And if Roman sent Virgil a selfie of Logan curled up in his arms that night, caption claiming that his end of the deal was complete and he was expecting to see a ring on Patton’s finger by the time they returned from their holiday? Well, Logan didn’t have to know that.


End file.
